


Can't Take My Eyes Off You

by leivol6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Quidditch, Shower Sex, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leivol6/pseuds/leivol6
Summary: Harry walks in on Malfoy in the quidditch changing rooms. One of them is naked until they both are.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 297
Collections: Harry Pothead





	Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while watching sherlock. This is just straight up smut. Also, the quidditch changing rooms have communal showers. I didn't know if they did at first but yeah go with it.

Harry wasn't blind. He wasnt blind, so he noticed things. During his fourth year, he noticed Cedric Diggory. He noticed his bright grey eyes and how full of life they were. He noticed his hair and noticed how much hands itched for just a touch. He noticed his long slim legs in his quidditch pants.

Harry noticed a lot of things.

But now in his eight-year, he's noticing Malfoy, of all people. And it was so hard _not_ to notice him. On the field, he has to tell himself to focus on the snitch, not Malfoy. 

So, when he entered the changing rooms after a long and exhausting game, he first noticed how quiet it was. 

Everyone had already left and Harry was happy he would get the showers to himself. It wasn't that he didn't like changing in front of people but he would prefer it that way. He made his way towards his cubby to take off his quidditch uniform.

He heard a noise, someone groaning -- maybe a teammate left behind. He thought maybe someone was hurt.

"Is someone in here?" Harry asked, clutching his wand in his wand to prepare himself for whatever was making that noise.

When he didn't get an answer, he walked towards the showers to see if someone was still in there.

That's when he noticed him. Draco Malfoy in the showers, his back turned to Harry and he's naked. The water spraying his back. His ass looked even better _out_ of the quidditch uniforms than it did in. Harry wanted to reach out and simply squeeze them.

Malfoy turned around and the first thing Harry noticed was his cock. All angry and red and completely enveloped by his hands.

Harry's knees buckled.

He was frozen in place. His feet were heavy and jellylike at the same time. His eyes widened as they made eye contact with Malfoy who surprisingly looked unbothered -- not surprised but more so annoyed at the interruption.

"I- Im-" Harry stuttered. Why wasn't he leaving? Why couldn't he leave? He internally screamed at himself.

Malfoy huffed, his hand is still wrapped around his cock, slowing his movements. He wasn't scared to make eye contact. Neither one of them said anything for a while, they just looked at each other.

"Unless you're willing to help, I suggest you leave now Potter."

Harry's mouth went dry as his eyes widened. He wanted Harry to do what?

Harry's feet moved before he could stop them he stood in front of Malfoy in mere seconds. Malfoy let go of the grip he had on his prick before grabbing Harry's jaw. He stared at Harry and Harry's cheeks reddened under the intense gaze. Malfoy slammed his lips against Harry's and Harry moaned.

This is what harry spent countless nights and wanks fantasizing about. This was what it's like to kiss Malfoy. His lips were soft but firm he knew what he was doing. He was a great kisser.

He slipped his tongue inside Harry's mouth and moaned in his mouth. Harry whimpered and shivered at the water he felt sliding down his back wetting his shirt. His glasses fogged up but he didn't need his sight. Not now. Not when all he could taste was Malfoy.

He wasn't sure if they should be doing this with the spray still on but he didn't have the time to think or care if it felt uncomfortable. All he wanted to do was keep kissing Malfoy and get his hand around his prick.

"Merlin, Potter who knew you were such an intoxicating kisser?" He whispered against Harry's lips before sliding down Harry's throat sucking at his Adam's apple.

Harry's hands reached down Malfoys body and Malfoy let out a strangled groan as firm hands wrapped his hand around his cock.

"Suck me," Malfoy pulled away. Harry didn't have to be told twice. He got down on his knees on the cold shower tiles and shivered when Malfoy wandlessly cast his clothes and glasses away.

After a few moments, Malfoy nudged his cock against Harrys' mouth. He grabbed Malfoy's prick, parted his lips and gave a kitten lick at the top. He took in as much as he could. Malfoy hand was holding the back of his neck, supporting his head.

Harry wasn't an expert at this as this was his very first blowjob but his enthusiasm mixed with the fact that the thought about giving Malfoy a blowjob was extremely arousing, he was ready to give it his best. And judging from the sound that came out of Malfoys' mouth and the grip on his hair, he knew he was doing something right.

Harry hollowed his cheeks before taking in as much as he could, wrapping his hand around the base where he couldn't reach. He was happy to learn he didn't have a gag reflex. The water sprayed on his back as he bobbed his head. The noises Malfoy were making were absolutely sinful.

It was hard to remember to breathe and he nearly choked. The hand holding his head held him in place, the pulsing of the cock in his mouth under his tongue made him moan. Harry reached for Malfoy's balls and squeezed, earning a soft moan in return.

Harry felt hot. He felt good that he was making Malfoy feel good and he never wanted this to end.

"Fuck," Harry had never heard him curse before and that one word stirred something inside him.

"I want to fuck you," He found himself say.

Malfoy smirked and pulled Harry back up, kissing him hard. "Be my guest," He whispered against Harry's lips, "I prepped earlier but you're welcomed to check."

Harry moaned and grabbed a handful of Malfoy's ass. Merlin this had to be heaven. Malfoy whimpered and turned around, his face all but slamming against the cold tile of the bathroom stall. For one second Harry forgot they were in a bathroom — a very public bathroom.

He reached his hand to turn off the knob. "Leave it on," Malfoy whispered and Harry obeyed.

He admired Malfoy from behind. His pale skin covered in water droplets, his long legs — the same legs Harry has seen wrapped around a broom almost every day of every week, the legs he dreamed would someday wrap around his waist with his cock is buried deep inside Malfoy.

His ass was the cherry on top of the very delicious, very attractive cake. Harry spread Malfoys pale cheeks apart, revealing his most intimate body part. The small pink puked stared at Harry and fluttered deliciously making Harry's mouth water. He quickly got on his knees deciding no way was he going to waste the chance to eat that sweet ass.

"What are you-" A strangled moan escaped Malfoy's mouth as soon as Harry's tongue made contact with the sensitive hole. "Holy bloody fuck-"

Harry hummed and continued to lick. "You taste delicious," He blew on the skin before kissing it. "Can't wait to get inside you."

"Hurry along then."

"So impatient," Harry tutted, slapping Malfoy's ass as he got up from his knees. "Been dreaming about this for so long," Harry whispered hotly against the back of Malfoy's neck, a sudden burst of confidence overtook him as he reached forward and grabbed the blond's cock in his hands.

"Glad to know I've been the main subject of the Chosen One's wet dreams," Malfoy panted grinding back on Harry's already leaking prick.

"You look so good like this," Harry's lips reached for his earlobe biting on it. "You have no idea."

"I think I do."

Harry chuckled "So cocky."

"I'd rather have yours inside of me," Malfoy said. "I won't beg potter."

"Didn't take you for much of a beggar," Harry pulled back. 

Although Malfoy claimed he fingered himself earlier, Harry was reluctant because he didn't want to hurt him but he also wanted nothing more than to be buried inside of him.

He trailed his fingers down Malfoy's crack and hovered it above his hole, slowly sliding his thumb in and decided that Malfoy was indeed loose enough to take him. The thought of those pale long fingers buried inside himself made Harry's cock twitch.

Harry grabbed the base of his prick with his right hand, spreading Malfoy's cheeks with the other. He felt the blond jolt at the movement. Malfoy's face rested against the cold tile and Harry was glad they moved away from the water spray. He wondered if Malfoy's has done this before but decided that this was no time to ask such a question.

"Hurry up before someone walks in. We don't have all day," Malfoy panted.

Harry chuckled and spit in his hands spreading the saliva on his hard prick, moaning both at the feeling and the thought of finally being inside Malfoy. He eased his way inside and heard a small whine.

Harry moaned at the feeling of being enveloped by the tight wonderful heat.

"F-fuck," gasped Malfoy as he struggled to hold himself up. Harry's reaches around him and grabbed his stomach holding him up.

"Merlin, Malfoy, you're so tight," Harry groaned, feeling Malfoy stretching to adjust to him.

"Your cock is buried in my ass. I think you can call me Draco."

Grabbing Draco's hips, Harry huffed and pulled all the way out before slamming inside him again -- all the way up to his balls. He stilled for a moment, enjoying the tightness. Draco's muscles clenched around him and Harry's knees almost buckled.

Draco arched his back as Harry watched the way his cock eased in and out of him. Draco's ass was deep. Deep and hot. He pumped in and out, afraid he would be told to hurry up once again. Draco didn't say anything for several minutes; he whined and whimpered as he moved his hips back meeting each one of Harry's thrusts.

"Wanted you for so long. Wanted you to ride me the way you ride that broom," Harry purred hotly in Draco's ear.

He reached and grabbed Draco's jaw turning him around and slamming their lips together — not so much of a kiss but a clashing of teeth and tongue but Harry didn't care.

"Oh yeah?" Draco panted.

Harry clamped his fingers on Draco's hips, no doubt leaving bruises, and gave a particularly deep thrust that had Draco screaming Harry's name. He found his prostate.

"Oh god. Please, Harry!"

Hearing Draco beg for him stirred something inside him. "You're so gorgeous like this. Never gonna forget this," He rambled, his mind foggy and thinking of Darco and only Draco.

Harry pumped against him, feeling the muscles around him clench and loosen as he fucked him with everything in him. He moved his hands around Draco's chest, finding one of his nipples and squeezing it.

Draco arched thrusting his hips back as his hands found his own cock. "Yes! Fuck, don't stop!"

Harry loved it. He relished in the fact that he the one was making Draco feel this good. Harry was close so he reached around and replaced Draco's hands with his own as he pumped Draco's cock himself, milking it.

He pumped hard as he thrust in and out of him, biting his neck and his back and anywhere he can get his lips and teeth on. "I'm close," Harry moaned.

"Me too," He sounded wrecked.

Harry thrust faster as he chased his own orgasm. "Do it. Come inside me." Draco commanded in an urgent and who was Harry to deny him that. It was more than Harry could handle and with one final thrust, he felt himself spurting deep inside Draco at the same time he heard him shrieking in pleasure, coming against the bathroom tile.

"Holy shit," Harry panted. He held Draco up as he slowly slid out of him, watching his own come drip out of his fluttering hole and down his legs.

He glanced up at the boy in front of him, Draco looked thoroughly fucked and Harry's spent cock twitched at the sight. He reached up and captured Draco's lips in a kiss and moaned when their tongues made contact.

"Satisfied?" Harry whispered against the pink lips.

"Shut up, Potter," Draco giggled pulling Harry towards the water. They stood under the spray, letting the cold water wash them.

Harry was surprised no one had walked in on them but he also thanked the gods. Months and weeks spent admiring the blond git from afar and he finally had him.

Harry stayed quiet as he reached up and washed Draco's hair. Draco closed his eyes, his hands resting on Harry's waist. "Now that you got what you wanted, will you finally stop staring at my ass on the pitch?"

Harry chuckled, his fingers still in Draco's foamy hair. "Now wheres the fun in that?"

"It's quite a distraction, especially while I'm trying to beat your team."

"Hmm I'm more interested in your ass than winning, I can assure you."

Draco rolled his eyes, turning around to rinse his hair, his back facing Harry. "Next time I'm topping."

Next time.

How could Harry argue with that? 


End file.
